


the consequences of being 460 kilometers apart

by kcemi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, College, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Self-Indulgent, please be gentle this is my first time finishing something in a year, the next part will be 10k or more, this is just the intro to a longer thing!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcemi/pseuds/kcemi
Summary: There’s something uncomfortable about silence. Sometimes, it's that ringing sound. Other times, it's the daydreaming.





	the consequences of being 460 kilometers apart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t successfully written something in over a year. That’s really sad and I hope this earns me the right to call myself a writer again!

There’s something uncomfortable about silence. Maybe it’s that annoying ringing sound someone can only hear when there’s absolutely nothing else to listen to, and does anyone even understand what that actually is? That, or maybe it’s all of the room for someone’s imagination to run wild.

Thinking about things. Forbidden things. Yeah, that’s one hell of a problem.

Tooru thinks there are worse things than daydreaming about what it’s like to kiss a specific boy. His mindless wondering could be about something else, and the thought makes him shiver. But… Oh, __this__ … This kind of thing shouldn’t be on his mind. The person in his fantasies is his friend. A specific one, too. His _best friend_. His prudish, hard-headed best friend. The visuals are crystal clear—no mistake about it. Besides, it’s not like there’s anyone else in Tooru’s life who bears a similar resemblance to _Iwa-chan_.

__Try to convince yourself it’s just someone who happens to look like Iwa-chan__. That’s become sort of like a mantra to live by.

First, it started with dreams. Vivid dreams that made absolutely no sense. Mermaids, storms, talking dogs. Oh, and don’t forget __kissing Iwa-chan__. Whatever the hell those dreams were followed him into his everyday life. Fantasizing about __kissing Iwa-chan__  mindlessly. During class, while sitting on the train, when cooking dinner.

Unfortunately, wondering is all Tooru can do. If this was still high school, there might have been the possibility of doing something about it. Confronting Hajime or making a move. (That thought makes Tooru shiver. He’s assertive and a smooth-talker, but he’s not __that__  good.) In this situation, Hajime is over 460 kilometers away and a two-hour ride on the bullet train to do something like that. Moreover, that’s a lot of time and distance to regret buying that train ticket and chickening out.

Remembering that they’re going to different universities is one sort of pain. There’s a certain sense of loneliness that accompanies that. Add the forlornness of being in completely different cities to that and you get a successfully brewed mix of melancholy and self-wallowing.

Long video calls on Friday nights keep Tooru going. Hajime’s not one for parties, so he’s always free. Tooru would never mention it, but he declines lots of Friday-night-party invites to have his scheduled call with his high school friend. There are times where the calls result in the two of them doing their own things on their end of the line, but both of them refuse to hang up. Tooru’s usually watching the television or scrolling through social media, while Hajime fusses over homework and whatever else he can do to stay ahead of schedule.

That’s when the silence sinks in and the high-pitched sound becomes deafening. He wonders what it would be like to actually confess what he’s been dreaming about. He ponders the idea of saying, “I think I might have a crush on you,” and the feeling of bliss when Hajime reacts positively.

It’s just an idea, though.

“It’s late. Gotta go. Talk to you later, Iwa-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this in another short drabble if anyone wants me to? Feel free to check me out on [twitter](twitter.com/kcemii) and [tumblr](emis.tumblr.com), or check out my art [here](kcemi.tumblr.com)! ♥


End file.
